You and Me
by MzKrazyYugiGirl
Summary: One wild night lead both Naruto and Sasuke thinking about them being more then a couple. Their family and friends want them to, can they be husband and husband?
1. Chapter 1

Seme Naruto and Uke Sasuke!

* * *

You and Me

Chapter 1.

Sasuke was trying to work on his half of this project, but he mind would go to that damn Saturday night where he made a mistake in his friendship.

Sasuke sigh. He look to his right to see that his bestfriend and co- vice president Naruto Uzumaki was in the hallway with both their assistants flirting!

"Ass. We need to talk about what happen, but he act as if it never happen." Sasuke muttered as he got out of his chair and walk out to see Naruto and their assistants Sakura and Ino talking.

Everyone in this office and building knew that Naruto and Sasuke were bi and tried every change they got to get those two in their beds.

Sasuke was a average height man with pale skin and long black-blue hair. He had irony eyes that made many women and some men go crazy. Sasuke knew he was sexy, but compared to Naruto he was average sexy.

Naruto was tall stand at 6'2. He had tan skin and medium-length blond as the sun hair. He had bright blue eyes that made women and men equal jump him. Sasuke was sexy, but Naruto was more than that.

Naruto look up to see Sasuke and smile.

Sasuke glared ta his bestfriend. 'That smile', Sasuke knew that fake smile. 'I don'y care, tonight we are talking about it.' Sasuke thought as he saw Neji and Gaara coming their way. Neji saw his cousin glaring at Naruto and, so did Gaara who look at Naruto silent telling him, 'lunch you and me. and we're talking about our feeling.'

Naruto groaned and waved Sakura and Ino goodbye and walk away with Gaara. Neji and Sasuke walk back into Sasuke and Naruto shared office.

* * *

~Elevator~

"Speak. Now." Gaara said to Naruto as the door close.

Gaara was a tall at 6'2, pale guy. He had red hair with bangs that covered up his love tattoo on his fore head. He had sea-green eyes that his lover Neji Hyuga loved. He was right now glaring at his cousin.

Naruto didn't meet Gaara glares. "Nothing. Why do you want to know?" Naruto ask now finding something to do that didn't have him look at his cousin. Texting Sakura.

Gaara grab Naruto's phone and threw it to his right. "Now little cousin explain what the hell is wrong with Sasuke, cause if you don't I'm going to kill you." Gaara said with a evil glare.

Naruto sighed. 'I knew this was going to happen.' Naruto thought as he look at Gaara.

"Saturday Night. After I got drunk as hell, Sasuke drove us home along with that girl I was flirting with. Half-way there he kick her out the car, and I was horny as hell since we have been working for the last 10 weeks non-stop. We got home and how Sasuke was looking my control snapped, and..." Naruto said as Gaara finish his statement.

"You two sleep together. Huh I thought you be happy..." Gaara said before Naruto stop him.

"I wasn't done, stupid. It was amazing sexy, but after the sex... I said something... I shouldn't have said... and ..." Naruto said trying his hardest not to cry.

"What the hell did you say?" Gaara ask knowing his didn't really want to know what his cousin said.

"I said... Karin... was... better." Naruto said as he was body slam into the the elevator door.

Gaara was red with angry.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Everything that bitch put him threw and you say that shit! You that Naruto!" Gaara yelled as he help Naruto up from the ground.

Karin was Sasuke ex-wife. Sasuke and Karin went out all threw high school and she was someone his parents wanted him to be caution of. His parents Fugaku and Mikoto didn't think that Karin loved Sasuke as she said many times. So, when in their senior year Karin came up pregnant both Sasuke parents and Naruto ask him to get a DNA test. Sasuke didn't. So when the baby came, it had some of Sasuke's features so his friends and family left it along for now. For ten years Sasuke took care of Karin daughter Muyii, and in those ten years him and Karin married, so when a man came to his door telling Sasuke that he wasn't the father of Muyii and he was he finally listen to Naruto and his family and got a DNA test. He found out that Muyii wasn't his and that Karin only married him for his money, so he divorced her. Thanks to his family not trusting Karin they made her sigh a per-nupt in secret and Karin got nothing, but Karin had hurt Sasuke in a way that no one could describe.

"I know that Gaara. I shouldn't said that, cause after that I left and found him and hour later crying. I cleaned him up and put him in my bed. He feel asleep and when I woke up he was in the kitchen acting like it didn't happen, so I did that same." Naruto said.

Gaara sigh and pulled out his phone. He knew that he was going to need Kiba, Jiraiya and Iruka to help Naruto understand what the hell he did. The elevator door open and both of them walk out out to see Kiba, Jiraiya and Iruka there waiting for them.

"Get in. Lunch is at you and Sasuke apartment." Kiba said as the 5 got into Kiba's car."

* * *

~Inside Sasuke&Naruto Office~

Neji had called Shino and Kakashi to help him with Sasuke. Kakashi had lunch and the 5 ate waiting for Sasuke to say something.

Sasuke sigh."Naruto and I had sex Saturday night after I kick out that ugly bitch he was flirting with..." Sasuke said before Kakashi said finishing his statement.

"You two finally fuck!" Kakashi said. Neji and Shino smirk at the way Sasuke turned red.

"Yes you ass, but no. I wasn't even done. We had sex, but after it... he said... that Karin was better... and left me on the couch... I started crying, and he came back out and clean me up and took me in his room to sleep." Sasuke finish as his four friends glared at the picture of Naruto and Sasuke in high school.

"But I know that Naruto didn't mean it... I just... I still love the Dobe. Huh. Help?" Sasuke ask his friends who just sigh at Sasuke.

Neji, Shino and Kakashi knew that Naruto loved him and that he only dated bitches and sluts,so he wouldn't jump Sasuke, but they couldn't let the Karin statement go... at least not now.

"I know what he said was wrong, but I also know Naruto never sleep with that bitch, so I know he said it out of angry, so what I need from you guys is your help to address this." Sasuke said calming his friends down a little.

"Simple. Tell. Him. You. Love. Him." Shino said as he, Neji and Kakashi left Sasuke to think.

'Telling Naruto that I love him would solve my problem.' Sasuke thought as he pack his things and left ready to tell Naruto how he felt.

* * *

~At Sasuke&Naruto Apartment~

"Simple. Tell. Him. You. Love. Him." Iruka said as him, Kiba, Gaara and Jiraiya left his apartment to run right into Sasuke who was coming in.

Sasuke said his goodbyes to them and walk in to see Naruto banging his head on the kitchen table.

"Nara what are you doing?" Sasuke ask his blond friend.

Naruto stop. His head shoot up to see Sasuke who was confused. Naruto who wasn't good with saying what he was felling grab Sasuke and pulled him into a kiss that answered both their questions.

Sasuke melted into the kiss and couldn't help the moans that came out his mouth. Sasuke didn't even know what happen new. All he knew next was that he was in Naruto's room with no clothes on with Naruto eating him out. Sasuke body moved on its own and when he felt three fingers go in him at once that Naruto really loved him.

"Sasu love you." Naruto said as he enter Sasuke who back arch. Sasuke scream in pleasure as Naruto hit his prostate over and over. Sasuke knew that his screams were turning Naruto on even more, but what Sasuke didn't know was that Naruto had slip on a cock ring on his cock.

Naruto flip Sasuke over and re-enter him and went harder which made Sasuke to moan and scream out of pleasure. Sasuke really wanted to cum and he could see so did Naruto. He hated asking, but this was Naruto, so he had no choice.

"Naruto... God! Please!... I need to cum!" Sasuke scream as Naruto hit his prostate again dead on. Naruto smirk as he hit Sasuke's prostate dead on again as he removed the cock ring. Sasuke scream as he came hard all over both of them. Naruto keep thrusting until he couldn't and came hard inside Naruto. Naruto fell on top of Sasuke who wrap his arms around Naruto's back.

"Nara love you too." Sasuke as Naruto smirk and flip Sasuke on his hands and knees starting 5 more rounds of love-making.

* * *

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

~1 year later~

* * *

Naruto was ready to kill someone that cross him today. He didn't get any sleep thanks to Sasuke throwing up the whole night, His parents and Sasuke's parents calling about details about their wedding, and his and Sasuke brothers being drunk idiots sleeping over their place last night.

'Why the fuck not get a hotel? Oh, In know to piss me off and cut me off of sex for a night. Assholes.' Naruto as he saw Sasuke run into their off. Naruto knew what he was doing.

Naruto pass his assistant who handed him Sasuke's lunch. He shock his head at Sakura and Ino who were now dating and enter his and Sasuke office to see Sasuke again throwing up.

"Doctor. And I will have Itachi and Kyuubi take you there. Sakura order you a light lunch of chicken soap and she also has tomato too, if you just can't do chicken." Naruto said as he place his lunch on his desk.

"Fine. But no, not those two idiots. You'll go with me please?" Sasuke ask Naruto who had his back turned to him.

Naruto sigh. He had a lot of shit to do seen he and Sasuke had to keep things up seen Itachi and Kyuubi were now running the Uchiha Company over in American, but he really need to know what was up with his little Raven. Naruto turned around as smile.

"Sure. Your appointed is at 12:15." Naruto said handing Sasuke a glass of water. Sasuke took it and drank.

"Okay, but what about that meeting tomorrow?" Sasuke ask.

"Moved it. The meeting starts at 5... tonight." Naruto said as Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Why the hell did you do that! We have dinner at our parents at 7:30!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto sighed.

"That's why only the head boss is coming, little raven. His named is Orochimaru and we will have another meeting in 4 months with the others. The meeting with Orochimaru will only be an hour, hour and half top! Then we'll go home change and then will be at your parents house for this dinner only 10 minutes later! I promise!" Naruto said to an angry Sasuke.

Sasuke laugh at how Naruto reacted when he was mad. Sasuke kiss Naruto on top of his nose loving the blush that was now across his face.

"Come on lets eat. The meeting is in 30 minutes." Sasuke said as he waited for Naruto to sit down in his chair as he climb on top of his lap and ate his lunch.

* * *

Orochimaru was a man that got what he wanted. He even got one of the most beautiful women in Konohagakure, Japan. He had all the money in the world that he could get his hands on, but what he didn't have was Uchiha money.

Uchiha were rich and whoever was lucky to marry one was a luck bastard. So when Orochimaru found out that Naruto Uzumaki was marrying Sasuke Uchiha, Orochimaru was piss. He had just divorced his wife to get with Sasuke and now find out that bastard Uzumaki was marrying him!

He was going to use this emergency meeting to get Sasuke to leave Naruto. He had ways to get what he wanted and he wanted Sasuke, even if he wasn't the most good looking person you ever meet.

Orochimaru walk off the elevator and to the first desk he saw. He look up to see a woman with Bubble-gum pink hair, short and green eyes. He look to his right to see a woman with blond hair in a high-ponytail with her right eye being covered with a bang and blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm looking for Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. I'm Orochimaru of Otogakure Company." Orochimaru said.

Sakura look at the man with a look of disgusted. She wanted to throw him out, but he was here to talk business with Naruto and Sasuke, so Sakura sigh and called the two.

"Naruto, Mr. Orochimaru is here from Otogakure Company to talk with you and Sasuke. Hum, Okay." Sakura said as she turned to Orochimaru with a fake smile.

Ino saw how Sakura was giving this Orochimaru this fake smile and decided to look him up in the company 'special' fills. She pick up her phone and dial '6'. He pick up on the first ring.

"Hey Shikaramaru can you find some information on this guy named Orochimaru for me?" Ino said as Naruto and Sasuke came out of their office.

Orochimaru eyes were wide now. He thought that the raven hair Uchiha was the most beautiful human he ever saw and wanted him even more. Orochimaru didn't care for Naruto who was glaring at him.

Naruto didn't like the way Mr. Orochimaru was looking at Sasuke, so he was ready to get this meeting down with fast.

"Please followed me and my fiance to the meeting room Mr. Orochimaru." Naruto said push Sasuke in front of him as he lead them to the meeting room.

Sasuke knew what Naruto was doing and was happy for it. Orochimaru had tried for years to get Sasuke in his bed and didn't understand why he wanted him, so much. He was hoping that Naruto didn't leave him in a room with him along.

* * *

~An Hour Later~

Naruto was going to kill this Orochimaru dude if he tried one more time to fill on Sasuke! Sasuke was trying not to yell or curse the dude out cause they wanted to do with business with him, but this wasn't going to work.

"While this meeting is over until we meet again Mr. Orochimaru in the next 4 months." Naruto said as he got up opening the door.

Sasuke turned around to be push on the ground by Orochimaru who the place himself over him. Orochimaru was smirking at Sasuke who was scared.

"You see I get what I want and I want you, so be quiet or else you fiance will hear you." Orochimaru said as he kiss Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke scream inside his head. He knew that Naruto would turn around and go off and was hoping that would soon.

Naruto turned around to grab Sasuke to see that bastard Orochimaru on him. Naruto grab Orochimaru my his shoulders and threw him to the other side of the room. Sasuke was up and shaking into Naruto's arms. Sakura and Ino came in with the police to arrested Mr. Orochimaru. The police officers grab him as Sasuke and Naruto left to attended their parents dinner.

* * *

Orochimaru was piss. He was in jail because he couldn't get what he wanted.

He grab his phone and call Mr. Uchiha about the 'problem' they had now.

Like Orochimaru said, "I get what I want. I always to."

* * *

Sasuke was scared. He was glad that Naruto got there before Orochimaru could do anything, but he had to see him again in 4 months and really didn't want to. They had just got to Sasuke parents house. They enter to see Sasuke parents and brother along with Naruto parents and brother with a evil glare at them.

All hell just broke lose.

* * *

Review and this is not a one-shot.


	3. Chapter 3

Time for the family!

And I'm back! Had all AP Classes and Honors too! lots of work!

Here is chapter 3!

* * *

Naruto look at Itachi wanting to kill him already. Sasuke grab Naruto's hand calming him down.

"Explain." Fugaku ordered Naruto. Naruto didn't take being order around well, but Sasuke stop him again. Sasuke phone ranged. Sasuke answer it to see it was Sakura. They talk for a minute or two then Sasuke hanged up.

"What did she want?" Naruto ask. Sasuke grab Itachi computer and open his email. In the email Sakura sent him all the information Ino got on Orochimaru and she also took the video of him trying to rape Sasuke from the security cameras. Sasuke open the email and showed his mother, father, brother and Naruto parents and brother.

The 6 watch the video and Naruto and Sasuke saw how their eyes went from ivory to deep red and from blue to ivory. To be simple they were piss!

Sasuke watch this before he stomach did a flip and he ran to the bathroom. Naruto mother and Mikoto saw this and look at Naruto who was staring at Sasuke.

"Naruto is Sasuke sick or something?" Mikoto ask her future son-in-law.

Naruto look up at Mikoto. "I think he is. That why we are going to the doctor tomorrow. That why we moved Orochimaru meeting up to today." Naruto said in a cold tone.

Fugaku look at Naruto. He could remember as a child that would always be smiling around his son who never really smiled. He could remember when Naruto was there for Sasuke when he found out that Karin lied to him from the start and was happy that Naruto loved Sasuke as much as he did.

"Naruto, we will handle this problem, right Minato?" Fugaku said to his bestfriend. Minato smirk and answered.

"Yes son. We can handle Orochimaru. We both done it before and this will be our last. He hurt you and Sasuke in a way that we can not forgive. Kuubyi I hope you and Itachi don't kill eachother while we deal with Orochimaru." Minato said to he son and Itachi. Itachi and Kuubyi rolled their eyes. Itachi pulled Kuubyi into a kiss as Sasuke came back.

"While... Lets get dinner." Naruto mother and Mikoto said.

* * *

~Next Day~

"Harder! God Naruto! Shit I'm Cumming!" Sasuke moaned and Naruto came deep inside of him.

Naruto smirk as he pulled out of Sasuke. He grab a wet towel and clean them both off. Sasuke hide his face in Naruto chest as Naruto finger-comb threw his hair.

Before Sasuke could fall back to sleep Naruto said, "We have to go to the doctor Raven. Shower now." Naruto said as he pick Sasuke up bride style and carried him to the bathroom for two more round of lovemaking.

~Doctor Office~

Naruto and Sasuke were trying to understand what the doctor just told them.

"Could you repeat that?" Naruto ask making sure he heard he right the first time.

The Doctor smiled. "Sure Mr. Uzamaki. Sasuke is about 3 months pregnant. I'm guessing his morning-sickness is about to end in a week. After that week he will start eating more and start craving should storage up on some food. I made an appointment to see Sasuke in 2 weeks. I hope that I see you both." The Doctor said as she left the soon-to-be parents alone.

Sasuke was holding his stomach. He was going to be a Papa! Him and Naruto were going to be parents! Sasuke grab Naruto and smiled.

"WE GOING TO BE PARENTS NARA! I CAN'T WAIT!" Sasuke yelled happy.

Naruto smiled. 'If Sasuke happy then that all I need. I can't wait to meet our child.' Naruto thought as he kiss Sasuke who melt into the kiss and kiss back.

* * *

"You're pregnant! Finally we have a heir and a grandchild!" Both Naruto and Sasuke mother screamed.

Itachi and Kuuybi laugh at how their mothers were acting. They were also happy that they were about to have a niece or nephew.

Fugaku and Minato smirk at eachother and their wives. They couldn't wait to be grandfathers.

* * *

Again this is not a one-shot! Review!


End file.
